memories hurt (ticci toby x short tempered reader)
by Moon can't write
Summary: imagine meeting some strange kid in the woods. they seem familiar but not quite. then they say one thing,and you remember. this is the plot of this x reader. i hope you like it! my sisters reviews:"ticci toby? your really stooping that low on ideas?" "Capitalize that! It only needs one exclamation mark! Just hand it here! I'll fix this!"
1. chapter 1

You were shivering in the cold. Tears ran down your cheeks.

You had just seen your father kill your mother in front of you."mom..."

you whispered to yourself. suddenly you heard rustling, and footsteps farther off. you thought it was your dad, coming to kill you too. you then heard voices. they didnt sound anything like your dad "darn it!! another thistle!!" "this is the third one you've gotten stuck on

Toby"

 _toby_. it reminded you of something. you couldnt quite place it though. "its not my fault they're everywhere!" "how about you watch where your going and avoid them!" "ugh fine." "hey toby im going home. i'll tell slender your on a walk" "sure masky" you heard a pair of footsteps fade away and one grows closer. a kid,maybe a little older than you,emerged from the bushes.he looked around before noticing you. "um,miss are you ok?" he asked "y-yeah..." he wore yellow goggles and a mask. it seemed familiar. "do you need help?"

he asked. "no..." "are you sure? what happened"

you started to get a little irritated with all his questions "look! its nothing! just go away!" you snapped at him. you recognized his brown messy hair from somewhere. you remembered some one who had all those questions from somewhere.

 _but where?_ you asked yourself. the question kept nagging at you in the back of your head

~Toby's pov~

 _what is this girls problem!?_ i thought. i asked her if she was ok and she snapped at me!! i remember those [e/c] eyes from somewhere. that [h/l[h/c] hair. i didnt know why. that semi-short temper. it nagged at me. "well, sorry i guess." i responded. she turned her head to the side

"Just, go away!" she shouted angrily at me

 _jee_ z

~end of Toby's pov~

you were starting to get mad. he just stood there,staring at you.

 _go away!!!_

you thought

he turned around and started walking off,then turned back around

"oh! i think i might know you! maybe it'll come back to you when i say: _ticci toby"_ he said. then he turned and ran back into the woods.

it all started coming back


	2. the memory

you remembered it like it was yesterday. toby was being bullied and,unlike in those cheasy love story movies,you stood back and watched. after the bell rang,toby and his tormenters walked off to class. you did the same and have always regretted not helping him. you were lost in the memory before snapping back to reality. you were one year younger than him.

you had always remembered him watching you from a distance. you didnt know why _but who was that other guy? wasn't his name like masky..?_

you pondered

 _weird name._

~tobys pov~

as i trudged back through the woods i starting getting lost in thought. that girl would look at me in the mornings. i couldnt quite remember her name. something like (y/n)...?

 _thank god masky left before i saw her_

i thought. if masky had seen her he'd kill her for slender.

that wouldn't be good. suddenly i heard footsteps behind me and someone put their hand on my shoulder. i turned back and (y/n) was standing there. she smiled

"toby! so um,hope to see you again!!heh..." she laughed and began to turn back around

"i hope to see you too."i lied.

 _im 100 percent sure that won't happen._ i thought.

boy was i in for the biggest suprise of my life

~end of chapter~

(a/n) sorry for the late chapter!! i'll start working on the next one as much as i can!! i hope you like the story!!


	3. accidents are expected

~tobys pov~

back at the mansion im lying on my bed when i hear a knock at my door

"toby!!! open up!!"screams the angry voice from behind the door. i get up and open my door to see my "friend" anne standing there angrily.

"what did i do this time?" i say as i roll my eyes

"its not you (for once) its midnight!!! she keeps stealing my stuff!!"she shrieks as midnight comes to the door

"im not stealing your stuff!! your to focused with getting revenge on people and making snarky comebacks you misplace it!!"

"then why did i find my extra jacket in your room!?" anne shot back with a glare

"weren't you working in her room to fix that hole in the wall helen made?" i stated matter-of-factly

"well- um- i geuss- FINE!! i might have just misplaced it in her room,but she still should of returned it!!" anne spit out as her tan cheeks went red. midnight gave her a victorious look and they both pranced off.

"those two are always fighting..." i mumbled as i closed my door and sat on my bed again. then i see from outside my window a bush rustling on the edge of the forest surrounding the mansion. i rush out of my room,down the stairs,out of the front door,and to the edge of the forest to investigate. i walk closer and out of the woods walks (y/n) she sees me and smiles.

~(y/n)'s pov~

you stumble out of the forest and happen to see the one person you wished to see that your positive is real and alive. toby looks shocked to see you standing there.

"oh hi toby!! nice to see you here!! heh..." you said to toby.

"you need to run. now." he says with a serious expression on his face.

"but wh-" suddenly you're cut off by some shouting

"TOBY!! WHERE ARE!!?!?" yells a familiar voice. the guy shouting steps out of the big house behind toby.

"run now" he whispers "before he see's you."

but before i knew it the man was just a few feet from toby

"who is she?" says the man. he wears a mask and a yellow jacket

"to late..." toby mumbles

(a/n) helen belongs to me

midnight belongs to a friend who we'll call aqua

anne belongs to a friend who we'll call coka cola


	4. busted!

"Who is she!?" said the masked man next to Toby. You let out a nervous giggled and stuck out your hand for a handshake

"I'm (y/n)! Nice to meet you!" You exclaimed. The man just looked at you. He looked at Toby.

"I'm going to pretend I never saw her as long as I never see her again." He sighed as he walked off back to the house. Toby seemed relieved he was gone.

"You **need** to leave. Right now. Before someone else in a worse mood see's you." Toby tells you as he starts pushing you into the forest.

"Hey! Why do i have to leave!?" You yelped. You dig your heels into the ground,that way its nearly impossible for someone to push you.

"Stop being so darn stubborn! It's for your own good!"he yells and tries pushing you again to end up unsuccessful.

~tobys pov~

"I'm not going!" she yells again.

W _hy are you so stubborn!? Its been like that since highschool! Ugh!_

I think to myself. I start pushing her again until she's nearly at the edge of the forest. I try pushing again,then she simply moves and I fall into the forest

"Hey!" I yell. "I'm doing you a favor here!"

"By doing what?" she shoots back

"By saving you from those phsyco's in the house!"

"The masked one didn't seem like a phsyco!"

"The thing is,he **is** a phsyco."

she sighs and crosses her arms.

"I'm not going and thats final!"she shouts

"Fine!" I yell back. She turns around and walks next to me. She smiles victoriously.

 _such a little stubborn brat!_

I think and walk back to the house. I look at her one more time before walking into the house only to be met by midnight.

~midnights pov~

"Well hello. Was the that stubborn mule outsider giving you a hard time?" I say as i smirk. Toby sweats but responds with the dumb

"What do you mean? outsider? I haven't seen any outsiders around here."

"Don't play dumb Toby. I saw you talking to some (h/c) chick. You tried pushing her into the forest. She put up quite a fight. Well enough talk. I have to tell slender you were talking to and outsider."

I say. I walk down the hall to slenders office,leaving toby in the door way. I open slender's door and walk in

"Mr.Slenderman,i have a report." i tell him.

"If it's another report of anne eating your salad so help me I will-" I cut him off

"I saw toby talking to an outsider. Thats against proxy law #18."

"I shall have a word with toby then.As for you,you need to stop reporting to me every five seconds" He scolds.

"Yes mr.slenderman." I say and walk out.

~end of midnights pov~

(A/N)

midnight belongs to my friend aqua

i do not own the characters in this story,just the writing


	5. we have a deal

After a few minutes of standing outside a tall man walks out. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red tie. His face seemed to be covered by a cloth mask. He looks at you and begins to approach you. You wave and smile.

"Hi!! I'm (y/n)!! Nice to meet you!!" You yell to him. He continues to walk towards you until he is just a few feet away.

"I've heard you've made a connection with a proxy to the point he tried to protect you. Is this true?" You just now realize how un-humanly tall and thin he is. It's a bit unsettling.

"I don't know what you mean by 'proxy'. But i know someone in that house I think." You respond a little confused.

 _Proxy? What the heck is a proxy? Does he mean Toby?_

You think. You didn't have a clue what this all meant. Thats when toby rushed out. He rushed to the tall man's side and stood there frantically.

"Sir,please! I didn't mean any thing against the proxy laws! We met accidently and she happened to find the mansion! I can escort her home and I promise I will never see her again!" You saw his worried expression and got an even uneasy-er feeling about this man and what he could to you.

"I'm actually not,um, staying anywhere. erm,but I'll be on my way." You say as you start to back away. Suddenly a large tendril shoots out of the man's back and grabs your arm

"I don't think so." He says as he begins to pull you closer to him.

"Sir please! Just leave her alone! She hasn't found out anything!"

"Go back inside toby. This doesn't concern you."

"She's more than an outsider! I knew her before the crash! before i became a cp!"

~tobys pov~

Slender looked at me

 _I shouldn't have said that_

"Why didn't you just say so? Because we can definitely just let every one go because a cp aquainted them in highschool." He says sarcastically

"Sir,if you never see her around our place again,will you let her go?" I try to negotiate.

"Fine. But i mean **never** again. Got it?" He says to me as he lets go of (y/n)'s arm.(y/n) looks terrified

"I told you they were phsycos." I whisper to her. Slender walks inside and I grab her arm.

"You are leaving. Now." I drag her into the forest. She doesn't pull away fortunately.

"Ok. I'm going,but you should know I don't have anywhere to stay so if you see me wandering around,don't seem suprised."

"I won't be. Considering you always wander,I won't be suprised."

"Ok good. Now I'll be on my way. Bye!"

She then walked off cheerily,even after todays terrifying experience.

 _She has always,and will always,be weird._

~end of tobys pov~

As you walked off through the woods,you heard footsteps.

"Hello?" You said

They grew closer before the masked man you kept seeing around came out of the bushes

"Who ar- oh. It's you." He says,a little disappointed. "Anyways,your the person I needed to see. Ya' see,only someone who is meant to be a proxy can find the mansion. You,of course,some how found it even if you're..." He pauses thinking how to put this lightly "...not proxy material."

"Ok,so cut to the chase."

"I'd like to make a deal. I get you a spot on the proxy team,you tell me a few of Toby's secrets. Deal?"

"Ok then. But I have three questions,number one being, how do plan to get me on the team?"

"Simple. Explain that you found the mansion without guidance or magic."

"Number two being,whats a proxy?"

"We do that tall guy's dirty work."

"And number three,why do you need Toby's secrets?"

"For a two reasons one,to pass his skills and be head proxy instead of being neck-and-neck with him all the time,two,pranks."

"Ok. Deal." You stuck out your hand for a handshake,but the masked man ignored it.

"I don't touch filthy outsiders. Also,I'm masky."

"I'm (y/n).Nice to meet you mister snarky comments."

"You're one to talk." He mumbled as he turned around and went back into the bushes

~a/n~

I'm sorry this took so long! I'll try to stop getting off track!


	6. night is the worst

As you walked through the woods you noticed the sun starting to set. _Crap. I dont have a place to stay._ You thought as worry washed over you. Your calm and cautious run slowly turned into a very worried sprint as you thought of places to stay. You eventually found a clearing and layed down. You had just started drifting off,when it started raining.

You grumbled knowing you'd have to go back into the forest if you wanted to avoid the rain under the shade of a tree. You got up and walked into the forest.

After about thirty minutes of walking through the rain you found a lake under some trees. It looked peaceful and pretty,so you layed down and got comforable. As you began to doze off,you began to get the feeling someone was watching you. You looked over your shoulder several times before finnally getting up. You looked up at the trees and noticed a squirrel staring at you

 _Its just a squirrel,now calm down._ You told yourself.

Once the squirrel was gone,you still felt watched. You heard something behind you,but ignored it thinking it was another small rodent. A hand was placed on your shoulder

"Well hello runaway." Said the person behind you. You turned around to see masky.

"Well hello mr.snarky remarks." You spat back at his little comment. "Now if you dont mind,I was attempting to go to sleep."

He rolled his eyes

"Now if you "dont mind",its hoodies night to patrol and he doesn't know Im helping you."

"Meaning...?" You questioned,wanting to know who he is.

"He'll kill you. Or tell slender,and we all know how much slender _definantly_ would _love_ to see you." He continued sarcastically. You returned his eyeroll

"Ok snarky."

"Ok runaway." He mocked. You sighed.

"Ya' know masky? I sorta hate you." You mumbled

"Love ya' too dear." He said as he smirked. You rolled your eyes again as you began walking away

"Ok then,I'll find somewhere else to stay." You said as you start walking away

"You do that,but don't be suprised if you get killed." He said as you dissapeared into the forest

(Time skip: 1 hour)

You were now extremely tired. As you walked,it started getting extremely cold. You chose a random place and layed down to go to sleep. You eventually dozed off.

You didn't notice a specific brown haired proxy your fond of,sneak out to make sure you're safe.


End file.
